runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Welcome back, Yefpatterson!
That's right! I'm back, and now it's time to Celebrate with a new quest. ^^ * Heroes' Quest * High combat is recommended. |items= * Farming tools * Rune pickaxe * 10,000 coins * Adamant crossbow * Armour * Red dye * Any Zamorak item * Ice gloves * Weeds * 50 fire runes |kills = * Fire golem (level 92) * Fire golem (level 112) * Great Dragon (level 231) }} Starting off Go to Varrock Center and speak to Yefpatterson. He will tell you he lost his pet dragon and asks you if you can help. Before you can start looking for the dragon you need to be wearing anything Zamorakian so he can trust you. To lure him you need to get a Dragon Cake, which is made with Lava ore and flame weeds as well as over-fired bread. To get all these you need to complete tasks. Lava ore WARNING!: YOU NEED ICE GLOVES BEFORE YOU GO INTO THE CENTER OR ELSE YOU WILL TAKE DAMAGE RAPIDLY! To get Lava ore you must go to the Wilderness Volcano. Go behind it and go into the small cave, once then you need to run past the fire giants and pyrefiends to the volcano center. If you did not bring ice gloves you will take 3-4 damage rapidly. Once you try to mine it a level 92 Fire golem will appear (he only uses melee so if your quick enough you can run behind one of the rocks and range or mage him). Once he is dead you can mine the rock. Take the ore to the Golem cook outside the cave. He will hold onto it for you. Flame weeds The flame weeds take time to get. First you must go to the farming patch near the Clan Wars Hunting grounds. The Undead Farmer will agree to help you if you bring him dead weeds. To do this you need normal weeds. Go to chaos temple with a Ghostspeak amulet and ring of visibility. Talk to the Harmless Revenant and he will make the weeds dead for you if you enchant him. To do this go to the Forgotten Cemetery and into the ruins and find his Remains. Bring them back to the Chaos altar and enchant it there with 50 Prayer. The Revenant (Called Lessharrev after enchanted) will make the weeds dead for you. With your tools go to the Clan Wars hunting Grounds and give the farmer the weeds. He will use them on the patch then you start to farm them (this is quick) and the farmer goes to get lava. Once then he pours the lava on the weeds and then you can harvest them (only with ice gloves). You now have the weeds so go to the cook and give it to them. Over-fired bread To do this you need burnt bread. Go talk to the Golem cook and ask if you can have over fired bread. He will tell you he can't make it without dragon breath. To do this you need either a dragonfire shield full or an anti-dragon shield. Go to a dragon with the rock bowl you are given and get attacked by it (MAKE SURE YOU HAVE FOOD AND THE SHIELD!) once then the bowl will be filled. If you have a dragonfire shield full you can just give him it from there. Once then you need to get 50 fire runes and fire spice. To get the spice you need to kill another fire golem (this time level 112 with a range attack) with a bowl in your inventory. Once he is dead use the bowl and the rock in the lava. You can now take it up to the Chef and have him cook it. He will ask you for assistance (only if you have 56 Cooking) and then a cutscene will show the Golem making it and taking damage. Once then go to Varrock Castle and talk to Yefpatterson. Getting the Dragon Now that you have talked to Yefpatterson,You need to Find the dragon. To do this, Bring the cake to the Chaos Altar and use it on the altar. A cutscene will show when the dragon comes out of the Wilderness Volcano and almost attacks you. Harmlessrev then will sway the dragon away. Now you need to bring the cake into the Wilderness Volcano. Go to the cave behind the Volcano and push the 2 rocks at the end away. Once then, you are in the volcano's center. Run past the all the monsters and get ready for the fight. A Great Dragon will attack. It is level 231 and can do up to 400 damage with dragonfire. It has 2,800 lifepoints but you will only do up to 275 damage until Yefpatterson shows up and tames the beast. Once you have done this you will be teleported back to Varrock and be rewarded. Quest complete! Reward * 2 quest points * * * * * * * 10,000 gold Trivia * Once you complete the quest Yefpatterson will say "Thanks! But there are still some more problems... oh well, maybe that will make a good quest", hinting at a sequel to the quest. * The golem you fight changes combat levels and gets a new, Rock throwing range attack. * The Golem cook takes 500 damage once he makes the cake and still has 9/10 of his health bar filled. * There was a glitch in which once you poison the Dragon it will keep taking Damage until it "died". Once its health hits 0 he just disappears then it will respawn. This is now fixed and the dragon cannot be Poisoned * Yefpatterson looks like a normal RuneScape player wearing a Black cavalier, Dragon boots, Barrows gloves and a skillcape of Magic (trimmed) * During the cutscene when you lure the dragon out of the Wilderness Volcano, you can teleport if you have clicked a skill guide when it was fading out. Once you done this if you teleport you will still be saying what you were during the cut scene. If you go back you can just click the altar once and the cut scene plays again. This glitch is now fixed. * During the cutscene when you lure the dragon, its name is just Dragon (level 1).